


Irresistible

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Some things are just too good to resist.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_backtosmut/profile)[**hp_backtosmut**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_backtosmut/) fic written for [](http://browneydweasley.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://browneydweasley.livejournal.com/)**browneydweasley**  


* * *

Despite being the savior of the wizarding world, Harry wasn’t very stealthy. Tonks had known he was watching her in the bath since she heard his soft gasp and didn’t hear retreating footsteps. Instead of being upset that he was obviously spying on her, she was excited. It was wrong, so many levels of wrong, but she’d never really been one for following the rules of convention.

Harry was twenty-two, after all, so he was certainly old enough to make his own decisions. She decided not to dwell on the fact that she had just turned thirty and didn’t have the hormones of a male to cloud her judgment. She could definitely attest to the fact that a thirty year old woman’s hormones could give a randy teenager a run for their money. Or perhaps she was just horny because it had been awhile since she’d shagged. It was times like this that she really missed having a steady relationship and wished that she and Remus could have made things work between them.

Thinking about Remus did nothing to dispel her arousal. If anything, it made her body tingle in all the best ways, which was just heightened by the knowledge that young Harry was lingering in the doorway watching her bathe. _Young Harry, Tonks_ , she reminded herself. He’d practically been in nappies when they first met. That argument wasn’t working because he’d grown into a handsome, capable man that she’d noticed in the past. She certainly hadn’t felt guilty wanking to fantasies about Harry or others near his age, so there wasn’t really any reason to scold herself for letting him enjoy the show. Had the situation been reversed, she’d have watched him.

No, actually, she probably would have _joined_ him. There was the difference. For all his bravery during the war, Harry was quietly shy when it came to anything other than his friends, Quidditch, or work. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised to hear that he was a virgin or close to it, mostly because she knew from listening to gossip that he and Ginny never went that far, and he didn’t use his fame to bed any number of witches who would give their right arm to say they’d shagged The Harry Potter. She had suspected that he, Hermione, and Ron had had some sort of relationship, but now she knew they were just closer than most families.

Somehow, the thought that Harry had little or no experience made Tonks want to take things further to see how far they’d go. It was playing with fire, sure, but she might not have another chance like this, so she should take advantage of it while she did. She was sure that there was some sort of logic to that argument, even if she really was just horny.

Work. Buggering hell. It was an even greater risk, now that she thought about it, because Moody wouldn’t be likely to accept ‘I was horny and he’s hot’ as an explanation if he happened to figure out she’d seduced Harry. Of course, what he didn’t know…And, really, it was his fault for assigning them as partners on this assignment and sending them to Venice, which just oozed romance and sex. Their hotel suite was definitely not the usual dodgy lodging that he and Kingsley had been forced to share on their out of town assignments, nor had she ever been tempted (too much) to shag Kingsley until he couldn’t move, like she was with Harry. This loo alone, with its bathtub for two and scented bath oils, was enough to support her claim that the situation was out of her hands, should it come to that.

The sound of Harry shifting his position pulled her from her listing of reasons to justify herself. Hell, they were both consenting adults, so she didn’t need any kind of justification. Besides, he might prefer to just watch, which meant she was letting the water get cold for no reason. Tonks leaned forward in the tub, knowing that Harry would now be able to clearly see her breasts. She wasn’t that built, not compared to Hermione’s curves or Ginny’s athletic form, but she liked her boyish figure and thought her breasts were just fine. They filled her hand, so what more could she want? She could always make them bigger anyway, though she did her best to avoid morphing during sex because, really, if the person didn’t want _her_ , they could find someone else to shag.

Since she wasn’t planning to let Harry know she knew he was there, not yet, at least, she went about bathing in the normal way. Well, she did pay closer attention to her breasts and moved the flannel more sensually along her skin than she would have if she’d been alone, but that was part of the show. It was surprising how aroused she was at being watched. She’d never been much for exhibitionism in the past, but Harry quietly watching her was turning her on a lot. Her nipples were hard and her cunt was becoming slick, and not just because of bath water.

Harry’s position didn’t allow her to do much more than touch her breasts and show off her legs. That certainly wasn’t going to tempt him into actually being a Gryffindor and letting her know he was there. Tonks smiled wickedly as she eased herself out of the tub and sat on the edge. Personally, she suspected that the designer of this sinful bath had had many naughty thoughts in mind because the size was meant for two and the sides had enough space for someone to sit should their bath partner have a craving for some oral sex. She listened closely and heard Harry make a noise that was something between a groan and gasp when she casually spread her legs and leaned back.

After a moment of concentration, Tonks’ hair changed from the inconspicuous (dull, mousy) brown that was her natural color and the one she usually wore when she didn’t want to be noticed. Now it should be back to her normal vibrant pink. Having to use her natural hair color was one of the worst parts of these kind of assignments, so she rarely wasted time in changing it back to something more familiar. She glanced between her legs and smiled when she saw that the tuft of brown curls had, indeed, changed. That was better.

It was difficult not to turn her head slightly and look at Harry. Knowing he was there and that he could now see so much of her was exciting, sure, but she also felt somewhat vulnerable since she didn’t know what sort of reactions he was having besides enjoying it enough not to run back to his room and hide.

She was so used to living alone that she hadn’t completely shut the door, just pushed it and gone about her business. Maybe her subconscious had hoped that Harry would watch? She hadn't initially planned on being in here very long, though, so she hadn't brought a toy with her. Her fingers were fun, sure, but a toy filled her in a way that let her really lose control. With a quickly muttered charm at the bottle of shampoo, she soon held a dildo. She added a familiar charm that would let it move upon her command. It was thick and long enough for what she wanted, plus it freed up her hands once things really heated up.

Harry made another strangled noise when he saw her toy, and she again wondered how he’d managed to sneak up on Voldemort and Death Eaters. It had to be Hermione, Tonks decided, because it was obvious that Harry and Ron weren’t likely to have thought up or carried out a sneak attack. She had to smile at the knowledge that Harry was so adorably clueless sometimes and hadn’t realized she could hear him no matter how quiet he thought he was being.

Tonks brought the dildo up to her mouth and licked it slowly. She closed her eyes and thought about Harry, moaning softly as she sucked the toy into her mouth and imagined that she was sucking him. She moved her free hand over her breast and squeezed, tugging on her nipple while she took more of the toy into her mouth. She heard a soft whimper from the doorway and smiled around the plastic, kneading her breast harder.

Once the toy was covered in her saliva, she traced the tip over her lips, licking it lazily for show. Before she could move it lower, her wet arse slid against the tub and she found herself falling into the bathwater. She cursed and muttered threats against various parts of the designer’s anatomy because her show had been disrupted. Looking like a drowned cat was just clumsy, not sexy.

She picked up the dildo from the water where she’d dropped it and stood up. She got a towel and put it on the edge of the tub for traction before she sat back down. For all she knew, Harry had gone back to his room to laugh at how bloody clumsy she was, even while wanking, but she was aroused and planned to finish herself off regardless.

“You can look.”

The voice caught her by surprise as did the words. She looked towards the door and gulped when she saw that Harry had unfastened his trousers and was slowly rubbing his cock. His hair was disheveled and his glasses were hanging precariously off the tip of his nose, but she mostly noticed the lack of shirt, which showed off his chest and flat stomach, and the jeans pushed down around his thighs, which left his cock and the dark curls surrounding it on display. He had fucking amazing thighs, she noticed, not even caring that he was too skinny to be considered that muscular. His cock was quite nice, too, and she felt her cunt twitch at the thought of feeling that thick shaft inside her instead of plastic.

“Harry, what are you doing?” she asked, trying to sound outraged but failing miserably.

“Enjoying the show,” he said with a slight smirk. A smirk! Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. His face was flushed but it was most likely from arousal and not embarrassment, and he didn’t seem awkward at all standing there wanking while staring at her.

“You---but---why---how---“

“You have nice tits,” he told her, ignoring her stammering as he leaned against the door and dragged his hand down his cock before rubbing the head with his thumb. “Not too small and not too big. Why don’t you touch them again?”

Tonks openly gaped at him. Where was the shy, fumbling virgin that she’d expected? Hearing Harry talk this way was just wrong because, fuck, it was hot. “Shouldn’t,” she muttered, having to at least try to protest before giving in, just so she could look Moody in the eyes if he found out.

“I’m not as innocent as you seem to think,” he informed her matter-of-factly. “I keep my personal life private, Tonks, and I’m old enough to know what I want. And I’ve wanted to know if your hair on top matched the hair below since I was sixteen, so let’s not pretend that you didn’t know I was standing there all along. Had I not wanted you to know, you wouldn’t have.”

“You little---you set me up!” She glared at him before she realized that she shouldn’t be complaining. She smiled as she reached up and squeezed her breast. “That’s very sneaky and unfair.”

“Perhaps I need a spanking,” he quipped before flashing a grin that made him look more like shy Harry and not this confident and far too sexy man. She was torn between which one she wanted more, deciding that she’d just have to have them both for comparison. He walked closer to the tub, pushing his jeans down and kicking them to the side on his way. Instead of joining her, he sat on the closed toilet and kept watching her. “Later. Right now, I want to watch you finish what you were starting.”

“You could say please,” she pointed out, picking up the toy from the side of the tub where she’d set it. He merely pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked from her breasts to her cunt. Typical man. Women could rule the world if they’d get over their morals and realize the power that they had with their tits and cunts and arses. She watched him wank while she moved the dildo slowly up and down her wet lips, noticing his hesitancy when he realized she was staring. Ah, there was the shy Harry she knew and wanted to corrupt. Maybe he was putting on a little show of his own? Either way, she was more aroused than she’d been in ages.

He licked his lips and groaned when she teased herself with the dildo. “Please,” he finally muttered huskily. “I want to see it inside you.”

Tonks moved one of her legs over the side of the tub, changing her position to give him a better view now that he was closer. She eased the tip of the dildo inside her, not surprised that she was so wet that it slid in easily. “Oh fuck,” she hissed, thrusting it deeper. She began to move it in and out, twisting her wrist just slightly with each shove of the toy. Her breasts felt heavy and her nipples were so hard that they were tingling with need to be touched. With a whispered command, she let go of the toy and it began to move on its own, vibrating as it slid in and out. She panted as she fucked herself, watching Harry intently while she twisted her nipples and the dildo quickened the speed of its thrusts. “Come here. I want to suck your cock.”

He whined at her demand and nearly tripped on the bath rug as he crossed the small distance to reach the tub. He let go of his cock and it bobbed in front of him. It was engorged, throbbing, and dripping pre-come. She opened her mouth and licked the tip, tasting him for the first time. She murmured her appreciation before she took the head into her mouth, curling her tongue along his length as she began to suck him. She reached behind him and squeezed his firm arse, lightly stroking between his cheeks before moving lower to caress his balls.

When she felt his hand on her breast, she hummed around his cock, which made him buck his hips forward and nearly choked her. She pulled back and brushed her lips over his wet length before nuzzling his hip and nipping at it. His fingers tangled in her hair and he guided her mouth back to his cock, which made her laugh before she took it back into her mouth. She rolled her hips towards the toy, feeling the soggy towel beneath her arse as she fucked herself on the toy. Soon, she felt coarse curls brush against her nose, and he rocked against her, fucking her face as he gasped and made whining noises that caused her cunt to tighten around the dildo.

He came with a grunt and spilled into her mouth. She swallowed what she could before she pulled back, and he splashed onto her chin and chest. He was staring down at her with a look akin to wide-eyed surprise, which made her wonder just how much of his confident dominance had been an act to cover up his actual lack of experience. She smiled up at him and moved her fingers over her come splattered chest before she lazily licked them clean. He made a strangled noise and surprised her by leaning down to kiss her. Their noses and foreheads hit and he cursed softly before his lips found hers. He sucked her tongue and squeezed her breast as they kissed, the toy moving deeper than before and bringing her closer to the edge.

When Harry pulled back from the kiss, his glasses were askew and his cheeks were flushed. He took off his glasses, tossing them on the bath rug, and then smiled at her before he stepped into the tub. She moaned when he pulled the toy out of her and replaced it with his tongue, eagerly lapping at her and nibbling on her sensitive clit. It didn’t take long before she whimpered and came hard, shuddering as he kept licking and sucking her clit and fucking her with his fingers. He wouldn’t pull back and let her come down, just kept at it until she was gasping and arching her back as tremors continued to spread over her.

They were both surprised when her writhing caused the towel to shift beneath her and she slid right into the tub. Her arms flailed as she tried to catch her balance, but she only suceeded in pulling him in with her. Water splashed over the sides when he fell forward, knocking both of them into the water. He came up coughing, hair soaking wet and bubbles clinging to his eyelashes. He was lying on top of her, and she couldn’t help grinning up at him.

“Well, that was unexpected,” he said with a smile. They looked at each other for a moment before they started to laugh. They laughed until they eventually sat up.

Their change in position brought her in direct contact with his cock, which reacted to her rubbing against it. The laughter faded as they kissed, and he gripped her hips while rocking up against her. As she tangled her fingers in his shaggy hair, she decided that she didn’t care if he was only twenty two or that they worked together because it was very, very good, and she didn't want to resist.

End


End file.
